Time of Nobody
by FromMyFingertips
Summary: After losing Rose the Doctor decides to stop travelling and settles down in a small town in New York. There he meets Ann Marie the whitty antique store owner who seems to be just the person to help him forget his troubles.
1. The Man With a TARDIS In His Garage

I yawned as I grabbed my keys and tightened the scarf around my neck. Today had been quiet, but long and I couldn't wait to head home. The thought of crawling into my nice warm bed caused a smile to cross my face. I grabbed the brown cardboard box from the counter and stared down at it's contents. Some people just never understand the difference between antiques and complete junk. I managed to open the door with my hand and pulled it open with my foot hurriedly exiting my small antique shop the door closing behind me with a loud bang. I placed the box down on the fresh blanket of snow that had started to pile up and locked the door. I picked up my belongings and began the rather lengthy walk home taking in the usual sights. Mrs. Carencro's cat scurrying about the street, the smoke rising from Mr. Kraus's chimey, and Mr. Lowry taking his usual late night drive around town. As I walked up the street I took note of a very unusual sight. Someone was moving in to the house next door to mine. People generally didn't move into the tiny town of Stuttgart, NY population 485 they usually moved out and never returned. It had been years since anyone had even lived in that house so naturally I was curious to see who my new neighbor was. I looked around and noticed a rather tall figure struggling to close the garage door. I placed the box down on the sidewalk and immediately ran to help.

"Having problems?"

He whipped his head around his hair shifting with every move. "What?" He said in his thick English accent which forced it to sound more like 'Wot'.

I smiled and pointed up at the stuck garage door. "Do you need any help?"

"Um…well…yeah, but you can't be more than what? Five foot nothing?"

My jaw dropped slightly. "I'm five foot two thank you very much!" I jumped up and gripped the top of the door my feet not even touching the ground. I figured maybe my weight alone would help bring the door down, but alas I found myself in rather an awkward situation. "Alright fine I'm too short! Would you mind helping me down?" I expected him to simply grab my legs and lower me down gently but instead I felt the door drop rapidly along with me. I fell to the pavement thankfully padded quite nicely by my many layers of clothing. "That's not exactly what I meant, but alright." I stood up and brushed myself off a little insulted that he didn't immediately ask about my well being. "Oh by the way I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

"That's good." He roared under his breath before turning to face me his hair sticking up in all directions. "So um…name?"

I raised my eyebrow. "You tell me yours first."

He seemed a little taken aback when I shot the question back at him. "Er…John Smith."

I puckered my lips and nodded my head. "Right well in that case I'm Queen Elizabeth."

"That's impossible! Why she's…" He stopped finally coming to the realization that I was simply being sarcastic. "Very clever."

"What brings you here to Stuttgart, NY, population 485..."

"486." He retorted correcting me. "It's complicated."

"She dumped you?"

"No. No not at all actually I kind of dumped her."

"Rude."

"What?"

"Sorry?"

"Anyways I wanted to change career directions."

"That's great. Hey you know I actually have an opening down at my antique shop I could sure use the help if you're interested."

"I'm actually in the traveling business. I don't know if I could work. In a shop. With antiques and things like that, but thank you for the offer…um…what did you say your name was?"

"Ann Marie. You sure you're not interested?"

"I don't think so."

I sighed at the thought of being rejected by yet another person. I had pretty much asked everyone in town, but no one seemed interested in my little boring antique store. "Well it was nice meeting you John Smith." He gave me a cute slightly dorky smile his brown eyes twinkled as he bid me farewell with his fingers moving them in a wave like motion. I turned around and headed back to the sidewalk picking up my belongings and heading inside my own home. I threw my keys on the counter along with the box of junk and removed my shoes my feet aching from a lack of rest. I hobbled into the living room and as much as I had wanted to sleep in my own bed my body simply gave out. I collapsed onto the sofa taking a long breath before shutting my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

The next afternoon I found myself running through the same routine. Sitting in the shop just waiting for at least one customer to pass through the doors. I stood anxiously waiting to hear the sound of the tiny bell that was perched above the door. I turned my back just for a second and then I heard the ring. My heart jumped at the idea of closing a sale and when I turned around I was face to face with the last person I expected to see that day.

"Well hello John Smith." I said in a rather loud voice. I watched as he seemed unable to keep his attention always looking around and never looking at me. "What brings you here?"

"The job. I'm here to he…he…" He swallowed hard causing his adam's apple to noticeably bob up and down. "Help." I stared at him causing him to feel more uneasy. "What do I need to do an interview or something? Are the questions really personal?"

"You're hired."

"Oh yay." He said unenthusiastically.

"By the way I was meaning to ask you. How much would you sell that blue police box in your garage for?"

His eyes widened. "The blue police box is not for sale."

"Come on it's clearly an antique and could be worth quite a bit of money."

He leaned down our eyes meeting. "It's not for sale."

"Fine. You can start by dusting." I waved my arm signaling for him to follow me into the backroom where I kept a majority of the cleaning supplies. I glanced about the room and found a feather duster laying on the floor next to one of the brooms. I bent over picking it up off the floor and turning around just in time to see his eyes shift slightly. "Were you looking at my ass?"

"You call that an arse?"

"Hey watch it mister my last boyfriend couldn't keep his hands off it."

"You don't let very much get to you do you?"

"What's the point?" I smiled waving the feather duster in his face before handing it to him.

"Fair enough. Right well I'm off to dust! ALLONS-Y!" I giggled as he turned around held the feather duster out in front of him and marched away. He was quite attractive I had to admit, but he was still reeling from his previous relationship so it would be inappropriate of me to try and put the moves on him. I walked back into the front room watching him dust everything paying very close attention to detail. "You're single then?"

I stood there for a moment not sure if I should answer truthfully or not. "Yes I am."

"Care to entertain me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What's there to say? It was an abusive relationship and I needed to get out."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me the expression on his face now turned somber. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. As a matter of fact you're the first one I've really talked to about it. I don't know why."

"I have that affect on people."

"What about you?"

"Well I just I couldn't keep her with me. I've been bouncing around from place to place trying to find ways to keep busy so I'd think less of her. It's been working so far I mean I'll never forget her, but…hey are you busy tonight?"

"I love how you went from pouring your heart out to asking me if I have plans."

"I'm a rather random person. Besides it's been a while since I've had any company and I'm only…" He hesitated. "…human."

"You could just say you want sex I won't be offended really."

"WHAT?" His eyes bulged out of his head. "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SEX?"

"Or you could just act repulsed by the idea that's fine too."

"It's not that I'm just not use to someone throwing out the idea of sex like that. I generally like to eat first and then you know."

"How long has it been?"

"God it's been years. Believe me I need the food to get up my energy."

I laughed so hard my stomach began to hurt. "Alright alright stop it stop it. There's a restaurant just down the road." He smirked and went back to his work. "You sure you're not a virgin?"

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" He shouted back which sent me into another fit of laughter. "NOT FUNNY!" He bit his bottom lip trying his best to hold it in, but alas he let out a loud cackle that filled the entire room. We both laughed so hard we cried and it didn't stop until the first customer of the day walked in. I still don't know how he did it, but he managed the send the man off with two antique clocks, a bedroom set, and an old Polaroid camera. John Smith was growing on me by the minute and after we finished dinner that night I found myself completely mesmerized by him.

We walked back to his house and as much as I wanted to be happy about gaining a new friend I couldn't help, but feel slightly guilty about not being honest about who I really was. Then again he hadn't been completely truthful either. We stepped inside and I was quite shocked to see that it was completely empty except for a few boxes. "It's um…it's nice."

"I don't have a lot of belongings well I do, but I travel so much there's no way I could have fit it all in here. Besides simple is best."

I smiled and sat down on the soft carpet which covered what should have been the living room. I looked around and shuffled through the cardboard boxes expecting him to stop me at any moment, but it seemed that my curiosity amused him.

"What are you looking for?" He asked taking a seat across from me.

"Just looking to see if you have any antiques hidden in these boxes." I reached in and pulled out a stethoscope which was covered in dust. I blew on it sending the dust flying into his face causing him to sneeze. "Sorry."

"Um…let's put that away shall we? I'm not even sure how it got in there."

"Oh come on Doctor let's have a little fun."

He tilted his head looking at me confused. "What did you just call me?" I simply smiled and extended the stethoscope out to him. He slowly took it from me our hands touching briefly sending chills down my spine. His eyes pierced mine as he put in the ear pieces and lifted the bell up to his mouth breathing on it heavily. "Have to warm it up you know." He reached out and pressed the bell against my chest. His breathing became heavier as he became panicked by what he was hearing. "It's impossible. You can't exist. You just can't."

I grinned my hearts beating furiously. "So says the man with a TARDIS in his garage.


	2. The Last of Our Kind

The Doctor quickly removed the earpieces from his ears and threw the stethoscope back into the box. I watched as he combed his fingers through his thick brown hair a bewildered look crossed his face. "I destroyed you all. I'm the only one left." He glanced down briefly and I seized the opportunity. "How..." He looked back up, but by then I was already half way to the garage. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

I burst through the door and there it was in all its glory. It had been years since I had laid my eyes upon a TARDIS and it brought back memories of the life I once had some good some bad. I reached out and pushed gently on its bright blue doors listening as the sound of its hinges echoed through the tightly confined space. I slowly stepped inside and once I took in my surroundings I could hardly contain my emotions. I could feel my eyes begin to well up with tears and I closed them tightly allowing myself to fully release them. They weren't the type of small 'I'll be done crying in 5 seconds' type of tears oh no. They were the big ones the ones you let fall when you are so overwhelmed that the only thing you can do is cry. I felt them crash onto my lips and tasted their saltiness. "I'm not alone." All these years of human travel had finally paid off. I couldn't even begin to tell you how many times I had moved, how many people I had left behind broken hearted, how many nights I truly felt alone.

"Beautiful isn't she?" He whispered into my ear sending my eyes open. He walked past me heading up to the control panel and brushing his fingers against all of its buttons and gadgets. "Now answer me this. How did you survive and why didn't you tell me what you were? You knew all along didn't you?"

To be honest I knew the answer I have to give would not suffice him, but it was all I had. "Well to answer your second question you weren't very honest either...John Smith." I watched as he tried to come up with some quick smart aleck response, but he said nothing. "The third question yes I knew all along. You're somewhat famous you know. Plus the TARDIS is the garage gave you away."

He grinned at the thought of him being famous. "How did you know it was a TARDIS?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed up at my face. "Hello. Time Lady." He nodded knowingly and then came the hardest part. Answering question number one. I had never really opened up about how I ended up here on Earth or about my childhood on the planet Gallifrey, but he was the Doctor and if anyone would understand it would be him. "I don't remember much I mean of course I remember the war I remember the fighting. I was with my dad prepared to fight until the end, but I don't know suddenly everything went dark. I woke up in a hospital bed somewhere in Southampton April 1912. My dad must have sent me there in our TARDIS. He always had a thing for Earth something about the planet fascinated him. I was only there for a day or so before I left with only the clothes on my back they were all I had. I tried to look for our TARDIS, but I never found it. Chances are it was either destroyed or the humans found it and have it locked up somewhere I don't know." By now my head was spinning with memories. "I must have walked for miles during my life time moving from place to place earning my way the way everyone else did. There were times when I had to choose between regenerating or not simply because life became unbearable. I made it though."

He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders squeezing them tightly. "I'm glad you decided to stick it out. How did you get here by the way?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well you and I are the last of the great Time Lord's so excuse me for being a bit curious."

"I won a ticket." He raised his eyebrow. "A 3rd class ticket on the great RMS Titanic. Well I didn't win it I kind of seduced a man in a pub." I sighed. "Anyways you know the story we hit an ice burg which I warned them would happen, but back then women ha what did they know? Being third class I was left to die with the rest of them. Luckily one lifeboat did come back, I hitched a ride, regenerated on the Carpathia which almost took out the entire ship and here I am." By now I couldn't help, but laugh at how ridiculous the entire thing sounded.

"You are fascinating I have to say. By the way I am quite jealous that you are a ginger."

I looked at him confused before grabbing a strand of my rather wavy hair and analyzing its coloring. "I'm not ginger. It's more reddish brown. Auburn if you will."

"Ginger."

"Fine I'm a ginger. Now what do you say we crank this TARDIS up and take off eh?"

The look on his face quickly shifted from one pure joy to one of slight disappointment. "No." He said walking past me and out of the TARDIS.

I chased after him stunned by his reply. "No?"

"NO! N-O!" He made sure to let it be known that NO was spelled N-O from the way he twisted his mouth as he said the letters. "I'm done with travelling."

"A time lord who doesn't travel?"

"I travel just not through space and time."

"Scardy Time Lord."

"I'M NOT SCARED! ALRIGHT!" The sound of his loud voice caused me to jump back. "WHAT HAD TIME AND SPACE EVER DONE FOR ME? I'VE LOST PEOPLE I'VE LOVED! I'VE DESTROYED ENTIRE PLANETS! I'VE HELPED SAVE EARTH WHEN HALF THE PEOPLE ON IT DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE SAVED AND WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN IN RETURN? NOTHING! NOW PLEASE GO AND BY THE WAY I SHANT BE COMING IN TO WORK TOMORROW! I QUIT!" He then turned his back to me refusing to look me in the eyes.

I shrugged unfazed by the situation. "Probably for the best considering I'm closing it for good."

"Oh don't start the pity party."

"I'm being serious. We have to close."

He turned back around still refusing to look at me. "Why?"

"Oh come on. Nobody is interested in antiques around here the sale you made this afternoon was probably the most we've sold in over 2 months. We're not making any money."

"What's going to happen to you?" He finally raised his eyes and glanced at me a little frightened at what I might say.

"I'll pack my things and move elsewhere. Open up a new store and try to make it. I've done it thousands of times."

"I..." He stumbled a bit on his words clearly upset by the thought of being alone once again. "I...don't want you to go."

I sighed and approached him cupping his face in my hands lifting it up so our eyes met. "I'll be ok I promise. We'll both be ok." I kissed his cheek and let go heading towards the door to leave. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you Doctor." With that I departed never to see him again.

* * *

><p>The next morning I headed down to the store and began packing things away. Chances are I'd take everything with me since this was my life this was all I really had, but then again who needs all this old junk anyways? I walked over to a tiny table which was filled with tiny porcelain objects and began picking them up one by one, but then a cool burst of wind filled the store and a loud mechanical wheezing sound could be heard coming from the back room. I immediately dropped everything and rushed to the back of the store smiling at the sight of the Doctor's TARDIS materializing in the hallway. I waited for a moment and then he stepped out in a tan trench coat which he layered over his brown suit with blue pinstripes and a light blue shirt. A dark brown tie, cream colored converse and a pair of dark tortoise-shell rectangular frame glasses which made him look even more attractive than he already was. I stood there and folded my arms running my tongue against my cheek. "You know it makes that sound because you leave the brakes on."<p>

"Ah well I like the way it sounds."

"Came back to say goodbye one last time? That's sweet of you."

"Actually I came here because truth is I just can't let you go." I tilted my head slightly and watched him as he approached me pushing his specs further up the bridge of his nose. "We are the last of our kind. We have to stick together it took me years to find you and I can't just let you go that easily. You're the last reminder I have of a life I once had, we both had."

I smile with my mouth closed breathing deeply before speaking. "So where are we off to then?"

He smiled and turned around opening the TARDIS door for me. "Wherever you'd like Time Lady."


	3. The Boy and His Box

I quickly started up the TARDIS's engines much to the Doctor's delight. I watched as the ship seemed to come to life and I felt an overwhelming sense of joy. It had been far too long since I had traveled and the traveling bug had certainly found me. I couldn't remember the names of half the buttons, levers, and other gadgets that were needed to fly the TARDIS, but I definitely knew which ones to push for that had never left me. I turned around and looked at the Doctor who had made himself quite comfortable. "You're not going to help me fly her?"

He shook his head. "No. I've been flying her forever it's about time I got a break. Speaking of which you forgot something." I watched his eyes shift down to a large lever which was situated below the control panel.

"Oh fine." I pushed it forward and the mechanical wheezing noise commenced. "You're going to regret leaving the brake on like that." I turned around just in time to see him finish mocking me. Before I could say anything the TARDIS jolted forward violently the sound of it scrapping against metal could be heard coming from outside. The Doctor jumped up trying to keep his balance as the TARDIS seemed to tumble out of control. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" I shouted gripping on to the handrails for support.

"WE'RE CRASHING THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME WHY I NEVER LET WOMEN DRIVE MY TARDIS!"

My jaw dropped and for the first time I wanted nothing more than to smack him right upside his pretty little head. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FAILED YOUR FLYING TEST!"

He whipped around a look of anger crossed his face. "HOW? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" I opened my mouth to speak only to be hushed. "We've stopped." He raced towards the door opening it and breathing a sigh of relief. "Well at least you didn't park us next to a dumpster which would be just about your speed. Come have a look then."

I walked down the stairs and poked my head out the door. "It's the..."

"Spascia Spaceport III located beneath the city of Leporis Prime on the planet Qetesh known for it's rather maze like corridors."

"Do you always do that?"

"I can't help it that I'm clever."

"And long winded." I rolled my eyes and looked around the spaceport becoming more familiar to me. "I came here once with my parents. It was a lot more crowded back then. Where is everyone?"

The Doctor shrugged rolling back on his heels. "I don't know and I don't really care."

"Liar."

"I've helped enough besides places like these are bound to go out of style sooner or later I mean how much fun can running down a bunch of metal corridors be anyways?" We stared at each other for a moment each of us thinking the exact same thing. "Last one to the middle is a rotten Time Lord."

I gasped as he rushed off seemingly intent on beating me. "NOT FAIR!" I giggled and ran after him the tail of his long trench coat leading the way as we ran down one corridor to the next. Suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off making it very hard to see. I tried my best to keep up, but once the lights came on and I rounded the corner I saw that he was gone. "Doctor?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor stopped taking note of the odd way the electricity was acting. "Hmmm that's not right." He exclaimed before turning around to face me. "Ann?" He whipped out his sonic screwdriver to take a reading of the place where I once stood. "This thing must be broken. It says you're still right here. ANNIE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" The lights began to act up again and the sound of television static pierced the Doctor's ears which he covered immediately. He crouched down on the floor before catching a small sign of light out of the corner of his eye. "What?" He mumbled turning his head and staring at the thing before him. It was television static alright, but in the shape of a human figure. He stood up as the sound began to cease and the person began to come into view almost as if someone was tuning the channel on a TV set. "Annie!"<p>

I stood there and watched as the supposed picture of the Doctor continued to become clearer until it was obvious that he was there in the flesh. I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace I could feel his hearts beating against my own. "I thought you were gone!"

He pulled away and reached up to touch my face only to find that the strange occurrence was happening yet again. "No, no, no STAY WITH ME!"

I watched as he began to fade and I could no longer feel his touch. "Doctor what's happening?"

"Don't worry! I'm going to fix this!" Those were the last words he said to me before he disappeared and the lights completely went out. I waited hoping he would come back just as he had mere seconds ago, but the seconds turned into minutes and that's when I knew he was really gone.

Here I was once again scared and alone in the pitch black darkness of the corridors. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my own sonic screwdriver given to me when I was very young. It was pink with a purple light two of my favorite colors, though I'm sure the Doctor would find it's coloring to be completely repulsive. The thought of him standing there moaning about how pink my screwdriver was caused a smile to cross my face and it gave me the push I needed to find him. With only my purple light to guide me I began making my way deeper into the heart of the spaceport or so I thought. It wasn't easy finding which way was the right one after all they all looked the same. For all I knew I could have been going around in circles for hours. Then I heard a child's voice singing in the distance. I stood there unsure if I should follow it or keep going my own way. The last time I followed any one's voice I ended up stuck on Mount Perdition for 3 days so going my way seemed to be the better option of the two, but the voice could not be ignored. I followed it and with every step I took the voice became louder and I became closer to unlocking the mystery of the spaceport. I turned the corner and stopped the voice was no longer singing. "Hello?" The voice that called back was completely unexpected.

"ANNIE!"

"DOCTOR!" I turned into what should have been yet another corridor expecting to see him standing in front of me. "Doctor?" I walked into the tiny room which housed a single wooden chair promptly placed in front of an old worn out television set. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the telly! Well you're in the telly. Oh I don't know just..." My eyes widened as I stared at the black and white image of the Doctor that was being projected onto the television screen. "Listen to me whatever you do, do not turn off the television. There's some sort of strange energy coming from it, but I don't know what it is." I pointed my sonic screwdriver at the television set more then willing to try and discover what type of energy it was emitting. "Hold on what's that? Is that your screwdriver?"

"Yeah it is. Why?"

"It's pink."

"Hold on how can you see in color? The image I have of you is only in black and white."

"I don't know, but why pink? I mean really of all the colors in the universe Cerulean, Gold, Orange, why pink?"

"Now is not the time to argue about why pink!"

"Right now I'm not sure what's going on just yet, but I have an idea..." Before he could finish the child who had been singing threw himself in between me and the television scaring me half to death. I tripped over the chair and landed on my back staring up at the ghastly looking person that stood before me.

His face was twisted with anger, his face covered in sores. He then began yelling out uncontrollably. "HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T TALK TO HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T TALK TO HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I covered my ears as he continued to shout the same repetitive thing causing me to go slightly insane. "Doctor make him stop!"

"HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T TALK TO HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"DOCTOR!"

And then everything went completely silent.


	4. The Portal to Hell

The Doctor moaned loudly as the television static returned. "OH COME ON!" He yelled as he flipped through every channel.

"You won't find her."

He turned quickly knocking into the tiny table where the television set rested. He watched as it came crashing to the floor the screen shattering into a thousand pieces. "GOD NO!" He threw himself onto his knees and stared at the remains of the one thing that tied us together.

"You broke it!" The little girl shouted her eyes welling up with tears.

He stood up and glared at her with angry eyes. "If you wouldn't have scared me like that I wouldn't have broken it. Now tell me where she is!"

"He's has her."

"Who?"

"Arthur." The little girl sat in her chair her long black hair draped across her shoulders. "My dad gave me that television set. He told me to wait here until he got back."

The Doctor could see the pain in her eyes whenever she mentioned her father. "He never came back though. I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

She turned her head and stared up at the Doctor who was quite taken aback by her appearance. What he expected to see was a beautiful child, but instead was met by a broken girl covered in bruises and scars. "You have to help Arthur. He's not like us. He's…" She hesitated for a moment. "…the devil."

"Right yeah the devil go figure."

"Daddy came here because they have something that could fix Arthur, but he killed them all. Arthur doesn't want to be fixed."

"Arthur doesn't have much of a choice. I'm the Doctor and that girl in the telly is my friend."

"He won't let you have her. She belongs to him now."

"Well we'll just see about that. Now there must be a way to get to the center of this place."

"The dark tunnel."

"And where is this dark tunnel?"

The girl's head turned a complete 180 degrees which made the Doctor's stomach turn. "Good luck Doctor. You're going to need it."

He shuffled past her not wanting to stare upon the gruesome sight any longer. Immediately upon entering the tunnel he could feel a wave of hot air blow across his face and the foul odor of rotting flesh filled the air. He grabbed his coat and wrapped it over his nose before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and slowly making his way down deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>I lifted my head as silence fell. I stared up at the boy who was now sitting in his chair in front of the television almost as if he had forgotten everything that had just happened. By now I was scared for my life. I didn't know when the child would lash out again or what he had in store for me, but I knew I had to end it. I reached into my pocket expecting to find my screwdriver, but it was gone. "Where is it? What did you do with it?"<p>

The boy raised his arm and pointed at the television set. "I put it in the TV. It's mine now."

"That's stealing! Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you?"

"My parents are dead."

"So are mine, but I still have manners you know."

I watched as he flipped through the channels stopping on a commercial for ice cream. "Are you hungry?" He reached into the television set and pulled out an ice cream cone the exact one the man on the screen had been speaking of. "It's still cold." He smiled and extended his arm out towards me.

"I'm not hungry thank you."

My words seemed to hurt him I could see it on his face. "I'm sorry I was just trying to be your friend."

"I have a friend he's called the Doctor and I want to know what you've done with him."

The mention of the Doctor seemed to infuriate him as he began to yell once again only this time his voice was deeper and more sinister. "I SENT HIM TO BE WITH MY SISTER! HE'S OURS NOW! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" A twisted smile crossed his face his eyes turned red as blood and I could feel them piercing my soul as I screamed out in pain. "I NEED SOMEWHERE TO STAY! I NEED YOU!" The next thing I knew my body no longer belonged to me and I was sent into a deep pit of despair where I could only watch as the boy possessed me and held me prisoner inside my own flesh.

* * *

><p>The Doctor could feel the heat rising as he glanced at the bright orange light that came from down the tunnel. "This place is on fire! IS THERE ANYONE DOWN THERE?" His need to help kicked in and he raced down the tunnel hoping to find even a few survivors, but what he found was far more diabolical. As he entered the room the heat became almost unbearable. He glanced around and took note of the millions of television sets that lined the room all of them nothing but static. There was a control panel to the right with a row of empty chairs behind it. "These are all portals. All these television sets are portals to other areas of the spaceport. The children are using them to transport people from one end to…" He then turned towards the heat glaring down at the large pit of fire that sat in the middle of the room. "Oh my God…It's a portal into hell."<p>

"He's taken her."

The Doctor slowly turned around to look at the lonely little girl. "What do you mean?"

"He's taken her body. She's his now."

"Like hell she is! It's not just him it's you too! He would have killed you by now if you weren't in on it together! Am I right? OH YES I AM! Now you're going to listen to me. I'm going to cut off every last one of these portals and then I'm sending you both straight to hell!"

The girl roared like a beast her skin began to crack and blister. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Want to bet?"

Just then the sound of footsteps could be heard entering the room and the Doctor smiled at the sight that stood before him. "ANN!" It only took him a few seconds to realize that it wasn't me he was talking to. I could see him and I tried to call out to him for help, but the boy wouldn't let me. "What have you done to her?"

"Her body is mine now. If you throw me into the pit she comes with me."

"No. No there has to be a way. Ann you have to fight it! You can't let him take you! Ann I know you can hear me! Let me know you're there!"

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to find my voice as I called out to him. "DOCTOR HELP ME!"

The boy told me to keep quiet as he continued to hold me captive. "STOP IT! SHE'S MINE!"

The Doctor became overwhelmed at the thought of losing me his eyes began to well up. "I can't let you take her. She's the only person I've got left in this world. I'm sorry." He walked turned to the control panel and pulled out his sonic screwdriver sealing all the portals linked to the television sets. "There's no more for you here now. You can't kidnap people and bring them here to die. All I have to say are three little words and she will be mine again." He then leaned over and whispered into the boy's ear. Those three little words were enough to make me want to fight until the very end. The boy and I struggled as I pushed as hard as I could pushing him closer to the pit of fire. I looked down at the burning flames which lead into a hole of darkness and evil. I stared the boy in the eyes and demanded my body back. I saw a flash of white light and watched as the boy struggled to keep his balance. I stared at him seething with rage and the only thing I could say was "Go to hell!" I lifted my leg and kicked him back sending him into the pit. I was free.

"NO NOT MY BROTHER!" The little girl screamed as she dove in after him sending them both straight back to where they came from.

"ANN MARIE GET AWAY FROM IT!" I felt the Doctor's arms around me as he pulled me back. "WE HAVE TO GO! IT'S GOING TO SUCK THIS ENTIRE SPACEPORT INTO IT! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY IT CAN BE SEALED! WE HAVE TO FIND THE TARDIS!" He grabbed my hand and my hearts jumped wildly in my chest. We ran as everything around us was torn away pieces of metal came flying at us from all directions. We rounded the corner and the TARDIS was in sight. We ran as fast as we could climbing into the spaceship and quickly reeving up the engines. The TARDIS shook violently as objects continued to crash into it as it we dematerialized heading for places unknown. Suddenly it all stopped the sounds of scrapping metal, the roar of the fire, the static of the television it was completely silent. The Doctor stood there leaning over the control panel trying to catch his breath. "Clearly I am not a runner."

I smiled and ran to him throwing my arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. "You remembered me."

He glanced over at me and nodded. "That's why I materialized in the antique shop that day. I spent all night trying to figure out how you were even possible. Then I remembered something you said and I remembered you."

"And what was that?"

He started to laugh. "Scardy Time Lord. No one has ever called me that, but you. It was then I remember that you were my date to the Time Lord Ball all those years ago. I remember I found out you only took me to make some other guy jealous and I remember I was actually quite upset. I mean I was a catch wasn't I? I was a good looking bloke."

"You were." I sighed and pulled back leaning against the railing. "If you want to know the truth it didn't work. "

"Good that serves you right." The engines came to a stop and the Doctor stood up. "Want to go see where we are now?" He grabbed my hand pulling me out the door. "What the hell?"

I took note of our surroundings and couldn't help, but laugh to myself. "We're…on a farm. With chickens and cows! By the way you might want to get rid of those shoes I think you just stepped in a nice fresh cow patty."

"Oh great. A farm why a farm?"

I brushed my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ears anxious for another adventure with my friend. "That's for the TARDIS to know and us to find out!"


	5. Is the Führer home?

The Doctor scrunched his face as he made his way towards the fence. "You know I blame you for this!" I watched as he attempted to jump the fence catching his foot on one of the railings and falling face first into a puddle of mud.

I giggled to myself and followed him slowly throwing my legs over the railings and hopping down not wanting to share the same fate as he had. "How can you possibly blame me? You failed your flying test it's not my fault you flew the TARDIS to wherever this is. Besides the TARDIS takes you where you need to be isn't that right?"

He stood up and spit the mud from his mouth spraying it all over my crisp white shirt. "Don't bring the TARDIS into this. God I smell…"

"Rancid? Foul? Putrid? Musty?"

"It stops at musty. Now let's see here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver pointing it up at the sky for no obvious reason. Most of the time I think he just likes to show off almost as if I am supposed to be awe struck by the shiny silver object. I watched as he shifted his eyes watching me as I too reached for my screwdriver. "Don't pull that thing out again."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled it out waving it wildly in his face just to annoy him. "You're not my father!"

"And rightly so."

"What?"

"Erm…" Before he could speak I watched as a tall man dressed in a gray Nazi suit ran up behind him and pushed a gun into his back. "Well at least now we know where we are."

"SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDENTIFICATION?" The man said in his thick German accent. The Doctor reached into his trench coat and pulled out his psychic paper. I breathed a sigh of relief hoping everything would be cleared up by then, but instead the German soldier's face twisted in anger. "Do you think this is a joke?"

"No of course not why would you say that?"

"Maybe your little friend can explain it to you."

I felt another soldier grab my arms and pull them behind my back as they flashed the psychic paper in front of my face. I rolled my eyes as I saw what was written upon it. "It says 'I'm single and ready to mingle'. Really Doctor? REALLY!"

"I WAS DISTRACTED! I HAVE A GUN IN MY BACK YOU KNOW!"

"QUIET!" The man shouted pushing the gun deeper into his spine. "Now what are your names and why are you here?"

I made sure to speak up before The Doctor could especially since he had already gotten us into enough trouble. "I'm Ann Marie and this is my friend the Doctor."

The German soldier's eyes widened as he pulled the gun back and whipped the Doctor around in one swift motion. "Are you a real doctor?"

"Well uh…"

"YES HE IS!" I blurted out not knowing what these men could have done to us had I kept quiet.

"You will come with us then." They then released us allowing me to stretch out my now aching arms.

The first soldier was tall with broad shoulders and black hair. He had an angry face and tiny black beady little eyes. The second was shorter and leaner with lighter features. His hair was blonde and his eyes were a magnificent shade of blue. For a moment I found myself mesmerized by his appearance as I looked him up and down. As my eyes trailed down his neck and too his chest I noticed a rather familiar looking object hanging from around his neck. It looked almost like scrap metal except its coloring was indescribable and the shape of it was mangled and twisted. I stepped closer to get a better look and as I did I felt myself being pulled away. I glanced up at the Doctor who looked at me with worried eyes. "Alright then?"

I nodded my head. "I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Oh shut up."

He smiled faintly and offered his arm to me and we intertwined them together walking a good distance behind the soldier just in case we felt compelled to run.

"Nazi Germany it seems a little odd don't you think?"

"Considering last time we were stuck in a maze with two children from hell I'd say this is quite normal."

He chuckled under his breath and pulled me in closer not wanting the two men to hear what we were talking about. "I remember when you use to be blonde…"

"Stop it!" I said as I felt my face become hot and my cheeks turn red.

"You were quite dishy. Who was this guy you were trying to make jealous if you don't mind me asking?"

"You probably won't remember him he was really tall had curly black hair…"

"WHAT?"

I smiled. "So you do remember him."

"He was hideous!"

"He was not! He was very attractive."

"Not."

"O.K. we are not having this conversation. How about we change the subject?"

"Alright you pick."

"What's the deal with being single and ready to mingle?"

"OH LOOK WE'RE HERE!"

"Dammit!" I mumbled to myself as he let go of my arm and rushed up to the ornately decorated building.

"Is the Führer home?"

"Inappropriate." I said as I nudged him in the side with my elbow. The doors opened and we quickly shuffled into the rather large waiting hall.

"Wait here the Reichsführer will want to speak with you." The taller soldier exclaimed his voice echoing through the room.

As the soldier left the room I leaned tugged on the Doctor's jacket signaling for him to lean over. "We're not going to help these people are we?"

"No of course not. We're just going to see what they have to say and then…run for our lives." He smiled as the Reichsführer entered the room dressed in his heavily adorned military jacket. "Oh God this is a nightmare." The Doctor said through clinched teeth as he greeted the man before him.

"I'm Heinrich Himmler."

"Well that's unfortunate. I mean…hello yes hello."

Heinrich scrunched his face causing his mustache to curl up under his nose. "My officer tells me you are a doctor. The Reich requires your assistance. "

"Well you see there's a problem with that."

"Is there? Well maybe I can help change your mind." Heinrich turned and stared at me nodding his head softly. Little did I realize this was some sort of a signal for his soldiers to grab onto me and use me as a pawn in their game. "She seems to be of no use to you. Perhaps one of my soldiers could use her to have a little fun."

"No no! Alright I will help, but she comes with me she's my nurse. I won't do anything without her so you tell your men to release her."

"Fair enough Doctor." Heinrich waved his hand and they released me. "Now we seem to be having a problem in one of the camps." I winced upon hearing this not wanting to even step foot near such a place. "The Jews they're…they're…" We waited for his answer, but he seemed unwilling to even let the words slip from his tongue. "You should see for yourself. I'll have my men bring you there."

"You didn't tell me we were going to the camps." The Doctor said in a deep serious tone of voice.

Heinrich simply smiled and replied. "You didn't ask."


End file.
